The need in the semiconductor industry for a higher performance in very-large-scale integration (VLSI) has pushed the boundaries of photolithography. Photolithography increases both the resolution and throughput of a microfabrication pattern by using ultraviolet light, i.e., short wavelength light, which has successfully yielded features sizes as small as 50 nm. In spite of this significant downsizing, the resolution of photolithography appears to have reached its limit, paving the way for new emerging technologies. Semiconductor stacked packing stands out as the most promising emerging technology representing a significant paradigm shift in VLSI manufacturing. Instead of further downsizing photolithography, semiconductor stacked packing makes use of multilayer stacking for increasing the transistor density in a VLSI chip.
Moreover, in semiconductor manufacturing, failure detection is an essential process that guarantees the reliability of the product while improving its yield. Historically, failure detection techniques have been developed parallel to the advancements in semiconductor manufacturing. For example, techniques such as Lock-in Thermography (LIT), Transmission Electron Microscope (TEM), Laser Voltage Imaging (LVI) and Optical Beam Induced Resistance Change (OBIRCH) have become well-stablished failure analysis techniques in the semiconductor industry.